This invention is directed to an elastic strand laminate made up of elastic strands self-adhered to one or more facing sheets.
Personal care garments often include elasticized portions to create a gasket-like fit around certain openings, such as waist openings and leg openings. Elastic laminates can be used in the manufacture of such garments to avoid complicated elastic-attachment steps during the garment manufacturing process.
One type of elastomeric laminate is a stretch-bonded laminate that includes elastic strands produced from an extruder and bonded to a facing sheet or sheets using a hot melt adhesive. Laminates including pre-made elastic strands can be processed online but require an elastic attachment adhesive with high add-on in order to reduce strand slippage. The cost of making stretch-bonded laminates can be relatively high due to the cost of the facing sheet or sheets, plus the cost of the elastic strands, plus the cost of the adhesive.
Another type of elastomeric laminate can be made using a vertical filament laminate-stretch-bonded laminate (VFL-SBL) process. However, the VFL-SBL process must be in off-line operation due to process complexity.
Elastomeric adhesive compositions are multifunctional in the sense that they function as an elastomer in a nonwoven composite while also serving as a hot melt adhesive for bonding substrates. Elastomeric adhesive compositions in the form of elastomeric adhesive films are currently recognized as suitable for use in the manufacture of personal care articles. More particularly, elastomeric adhesive compositions can be used to bond facing materials, such as spunbond, to one another while simultaneously elasticizing the resulting laminate. The resulting laminate can be used to form an elastomeric portion of an absorbent article, such as a region surrounding a waist opening and/or a leg opening.
Non-woven elastic adhesive film laminates may require high output of adhesive add-on to achieve a tension target for product application. High add-on of the film laminate may generate a bulky, thick feel and appearance, and high cost. Furthermore, the high adhesive output requirement for the film formation would make on-line processing even more difficult due to the limitation of hot melt equipment output capacity. Also, such film lamination processes are relatively complex and need more precise control than strand lamination since a film edge thinning effect may cause the film to break during stretching.
Some elastomeric adhesive compositions lose their adhesiveness when the compositions are stretched and then bonded between two nonwoven substrates. The elasticity of these elastomeric adhesive compositions (in terms of tension decay) is negatively affected when laminates including the compositions are aged at elevated temperatures, for example around 130 degrees Fahrenheit, which is commonly experienced under hot boxcar storage conditions. It appears that the poor tension and adhesion of such elastomeric adhesive compositions results from the chosen base polymer, tackifier, and plasticizer chemistries as well as the unbalanced ratio of polymer to low molecular weight species in the formulation.
There is a need or desire for an elastic laminate having improved elastic and adhesion properties which can be made in a relatively simple process with reduced raw material usage while still providing adequate tension for product application.